Talk:Marie Warner
Family killers I hardly see any notability in the fact that Marie was willing to kill her sister. I'm sure there are way more than six villains on 24 who were willing to kill family members, we just don't have enough information on it. Besides, the exact opposite note could be made on several other pages. "Dina Araz is one of only six villains unwilling to kill family members" etc. I seriously doubt you could come up with 100 of these, let alone any number significantly higher than six. I can only think of Dina and Syed Ali offhand. --Proudhug 16:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) In universe The Day 2 section needs to be converted to past tense. I'd do it, myself, but I'm working on another project right now. Thanks. --Deege515 11:43, 16 March 2007 (UTC) : No arguments there, save one. Marie is still Kate Warner's sister. Even though Day 2 is over and done with, as far as we know, both sisters are still alive and well. The terms "were" and "was" should only apply to characters that are deceased or no longer serving in a particular position, etc. -- Azure Syaoran 17:01, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :: All IU articles are written entirely in the past tense, from the perspective of an infinite point in the future. Check out the Manual of Style for more information. --Proudhug 17:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Main picture I think we should rollback the latest main pic. The current one is her in a lot of makeup and a wig. ---CWY2190talk 22:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree. --Proudhug 04:22, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : Yes, the last picture was better. Cantanarazzo 08:51, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Marie's behavior Did Marie know the bomb was going off on her wedding day? If so, why would should even bother to be married? And why did Marie act all joyful and enthusiastic if she knew there might not be a wedding?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 17:25, 9 June 2008 : Marie knew all along that the bomb was supposed to explode that day. Remember the scene where they talked about how she was trained for what was essentially deep-cover espionage? She did not care about Reza her fiance and was willing to even murder Kate. Marie did "act all joyful and enthusiastic" because, well, it was an act. She was more involved in Syed Ali's terrorist plan than even Omar was. – Blue Rook 23:06, 9 June 2008 (UTC)talk ::I always found it strange that Marie decided to plan her wedding day for the same day she was setting off a nuke. Surely the plan didn't necessitate her to be in LA - she must've wanted to die--Acer4666 23:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Her occupation The problem with Season 2 is that it did not do much research on Kingsley and Max; CTU had all the computer resources to find out with whom Second Alive was working along and I was wondering, do you think that Marie was paying the funds from Max and Kingsley to Second Wave so that she clear the evidence from Kingsley's account and place Warner entreprise under the blame? : I don't recall anything about Marie having any knowledge about the conspiracy beyond Second Wave. She was simply one of the terrorists, trying to pin the blame on Reza. Syed Ali probably had contact with either Max or Kingsley (or an intermediary) but she was just a brainwashed pawn. 20:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: But Marie made an invoice to Syed Ali so that he pay for the bomb- and from whom would the bomb have come? Max more like. ::: "More like" is pure speculation. Please read the policy on speculation to understand why none of this content can be accepted. 20:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wonder about Marie's role - Reza and Richards discovered a "shipping record" for the Syed group - was she involved with getting the nuke into the country perhaps? Warner Enterprises were able to facilitate discreet international transport (cf Jonathan Wallace using Kate to get out the country)--Acer4666 23:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Religion I dont exactly think that "radical muslim" applies here. A person can hate america without being muslim. It's like saying jack bauer's muslim because in the last episode of day 7 he had a muslim clergyman come to his "death"bed. It's not said IU, so we cant really make that call. Bookwormrwt 01:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure someone said she had been "radicalised", and although that word doesn't imply muslim, she was radicalised by Syed Ali whose motivations were for religious reasons. I dunno, I will check again to see--Acer4666 23:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :No point, i just watched season 2, im sure. never says Muslim, but you're right, she was "radicalized". changing it now... Bookwormrwt 23:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey man, have reverted that until the discussion is over and consensus is reached. I'll say this - Omar says to her "now we pray", before the bomb goes off. Later Marie says to him Allahu Akbar (Allah is the Greatest). And even if we don't translate it using real-world knowledge, that phrase is chanted in the mosque, which is established IU to be a place of worship for muslims. To me, this means that it follows Marie is a muslim--Acer4666 23:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, your call. When I go to thanksgiving, i can bow my head and say amen with the rest of them, doesn't make a christian. Also, notice the weird, apprehensive look marie gives the pilot dude when he says "lets pray". But like i said, your call. Bookwormrwt 00:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha I don't think you can compare thanksgiving to setting off a nuke! I think it's a little hard to partake in a terrorist plot out of politeness--Acer4666 00:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC)